Mew-SA
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to the Tokyo Mew Mew's, but what about the rest of the world? In this OC based fic there will be action, romance, and aliens galore, so comment, follow and don't miss out!
1. Prolouge

Paris, France, 2009

"MOM!" I shouted over the loud rumbling of the earthquake. It came out of no where, and my dad wouldn't let me go back for my mother, who was still trapped inside the hotel, now on the verge of collapsing. Sure I was young, so I was also naïve and I didn't understand why my dad was holding me back. "Dad, mom's still inside! We have to help her!"

"Sorry Layne," he said, with little to no real sympathy in his voice. "There's nothing we can do now."

I cried like a 2 year old who had been physically punished for breaking something, not the 11 year old I really was. My dad wasn't even paying me the slightest bit of attention after that, he just watched as the hotel building we had been staying in for my dad's business trip collapsed in front of us. I was to teary eyed to see, and my eyes stung, but I'm pretty sure my dad hadn't shed a tear. After we knew for sure that my mom hadn't made it, and I knew for sure that my dad didn't care, I was furious with him. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore. I may have been young at the time, but hopping on the nearest plane out of France was the smartest decision I ever made.


	2. Chapter 1

California, USA, 2013

"Aunt Charlotte. I'm leaving now!" I screamed, even though my aunt was in the next room. Her mahogany colored hair blew lightly around her pale face that had been caked in make-up the night before. Letters and paperwork covered her lap and most of the couch. As she shuffled to get comfortable, some of the envelopes fluttered to the ground, creating a small pile at her ankles.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, Layne," She made a "Leave-Me-Alone-I'm-Busy" gesture with her hands, and managed to catch her laptop, as it slowly began to slip off of her lap. "Make sure to-" I cut her off to save me some time.

"Don't talk to strangers, look both ways before crossing the street, and make sure to get the right amount of change from the cashier when I get the groceries," I stood at the door and turned to the closet to grab my favorite vest.

"Um, no, I was just going to say don't forget your Almond Bark for those chocolate covered whatever's your making, but those are all good things, too!" She gave me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes as I finished slipping my boots on. I opened the door, and slammed it behind me as I jogged down the drive-way letting my dark brown hair fly behind me like a cape.

As I made my way over to the closest grocery store, I became a little more self conscious about my appearance and brushed my bangs flat across my forehead, using the glass on a nearby car as a mirror. I took a deep breath and walked in, trying to look completely casual. Of course, it didn't help that my crush was working today. Every Saturday and Sunday, from 2 to 5. No, it's not weird that I know that.

"Hey Layne," He said smiling cheerfully, his blue eyes glinting with all the happiness in the world. "Got any plans today?"

_I want some of that happiness, _I thought to myself getting lost in his eyes. When I finally came out of my trance, I realized he was still talking to me. "Oh, me?" I almost exploded with joy. Was he really going to ask me out on a date? My body felt like a bounce house, and jumping around inside of me, completely out of control, was my excitement. "Nope, not me. I'm not really busy today. Why do you ask, Jason?" I tilted my head to give off that adorable clueless vibe.

"Just wondering," He shrugged his shoulders and I almost exploded again. (This time because I wasted an adorable look for **nothing**!)

"Oh, I see...well I have to finish shopping, see ya, Jas!" I turned quickly, in an awkward sort of way, and hoped my disappointment didn't show through.

"Kay, see ya," He called after me and then went back to work. I felt like such a moron. He wasn't going to ask me out! He was just being nice! I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, so I grabbed what I needed, checked out, and left.

I walked home slowly, not really wanting to go home. As I stalled my walk home, I thought to myself. _Should I just give up on Jason Dello? Will my dreams ever become more than that? Dreams?_

Suddenly, I was interrupted and my thought train caught fire and derailed. I hear a shrill cry from a little boy. I looked around, but didn't see anyone that looked like they were in danger, until I looked up. A small boy dangled his feet off of the branch of a maple tree close to the top. My eyes flew from him to his mother who ran around frantically, cell phone in hand. She shouted and screamed as a crowd of people started to form around the base of the tree.

I dropped everything (literally) and ran over. Since they were across the street, I had to doge a couple incoming police cars, and a bright red fire truck to get to them. Apparently, Mom had called in some back up. I merged with the now growing crowd, getting squished between people and almost suffocating to death when a 10 year old boy jabbed his elbow (accidentally) into my back. You know that spot that makes you gag and loose your breath when its hit? Well, that's right where he hit me. If I had been able to breathe I would have thrown **him** into a tree.

The fire department was already trying to get the boy down with their equipment, but for some reason their ladder didn't seem to be long enough. And I don't mean by inches. They were like, five feet off, at least. I finally managed to survive the mass of a crowd and stood at the base of the tree. Looking up, I could just **barely **see the boy.

I tried climbing up. I'm not the most athletic person in the world, but it seemed like my only option, so it was worth a shot. I ended falling on my button branch number one. There was no way in heaven or hell that I was going to be able to make it up there, but I felt like I had to do something.

I stood back up, and suddenly felt a surge of energy and strength flow through me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I crouched down and imagined myself just jumping to the top like a frog.

I propelled myself off the ground and I soared almost 10 feet into the air. Not as tall as the tree, but pretty darn close. I smiled to myself and crouched down again. whatever I was doing seemed to be working. You know what they say: "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

All I could think was _"__Did I really just do that?" _Again, I shot through the air like a bullet, and landed on the fire truck's ladder that shook as my feet made contact.

I wasn't aware of the this, but everyone stood in awe. Even the kids **mother** stopped shouting and screaming, as I made my way to the top. Jumping once more, I stretched my hand out to grab the branch that the little boy still sat on, but I missed. My finger tips grazed the rough surface, and I began to fall.


	3. Chapter 2

Screaming, I looked for something to grab onto to break my fall. Everyone else's gasping below was not helping either. I mean **come on people! you have ladders and crap!** The little boy began to cry louder. Suddenly, his cries sounded a lot like mine when my mom was smashed between the ceiling and floor of our hotel. Now was not the time to give up, and cry in a corner now. I became more determined. I couldn't help my mother, but I could help this little boy, and that was exactly what I was gonna do.

I did a graceful back-flip and landed almost twenty feet below my target. I just kept jumping, no matter what. But, it was odd that I missed that branch...I thought for sure I would have made that...

For some reason, as I made my way-cautiously- up the second time, it seemed like the branches were farther apart then they were the first time. Was the tree...growing?

I grabbed the branch and the boy stopped crying. I pulled myself up and sat down next to him, catching my breath. "Hey," I smiled kindly. "How'd you get all the way up here?"

Tears welled up in his eyes again, and he shook his head, not giving me a single detail.

"Well," I continued. "I'm gonna get you down from here, ok?" Still no answer. "Hold on tight then!"

I grabbed him around the waist and jumped out of the tree. Why? I don't know.

He started to scream a little bit, which I think was just as a result of the shock of jumping 30 plus feet straight down from the very tippy top of the tree. Apparently, his mother fainted when she saw me jump off the top branch, and people were tending to her current condition. I wanted to get out of the sea of people without any attention drawn to myself, but I had just jumped almost thirty-five feet, rescued a little boy, and jumped straight down out of the tree without hesitation. Judging by the sound of it, that wasn't going to happen.

By the time I got down, and set the boy on the ground, everyone was applauding, and cheering. My cheeks turned a little red from embarrassment. A man came up to me out of the crowd and shook my hand, which startled me a little bit. I didn't realize who he was until he introduced himself as the principal of the most renowned high school in all of Cali: Edgewood.

"We have an **excellent** program for young girls with your ability miss..."

I decided to fill in the blank for him. "Terry. Layne Terry."

"Well, miss Terry," The man said handing me a business card sized sheet of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. "If your ever interested in a scholarship, call me, and I would love to sit and chat with you and your guardians."

That "guardians" comment hurt a little, but U tried not to dwell on it.

"Will do mister..."

"Chase," He replied. "Will Chase." I nodded as he left.

"That was quite a stunt," I heard a, unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Huh?" I spun around and saw a taller guy with long light brown hair and shimmery green eyes. "Oh, that? That was nothing really...Um...who are you now?" He raised an eyebrow, but answered me anyway.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me," he bowed a little, which made me slightly uncomfortable, but he stood back up shortly after, so the awkwardness didn't last very long. "My name is Sky Mason," He smiled. "And you are?"

"Layne Terry," I replied.

"Well, Layne," He said. "what are you doing today...other than saving little boys from trees, that is."

I looked around like: _"Is this a joke?" _

"Nothing really," I replied as if the question was one I was asked often.

"Good, then would you meet me here, tonight at say...five?"

"Um...why?" I asked, but wasn't sure if the skepticism in my voice came through.

"I need to talk to you and have you meet a friend of mine. You two would get along very well I think..."

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?" I glared at him, putting my hands to my hips. "I am only half stupid," I finished sarcastically. I mean, seriously. I didn't even know this guy, this "Sky Mason" and yet he had the nerve to ask me to hang out?

"Oh come on now, Layne! I know what your thinking, and you have every right to think that way-" I cut him off.

"Oh do I now?"

"Layne..." He started, but paused and the atmosphere around us got cold and dense. Never, **ever** a good sign. "Catherine Terry," He finally said.

My stomach did a back flip and I stifled a scream. _How did he..._

_"_How do you know my mother's name?" I demanded.

"Catherine and I were very close back in college."

Back in **college**!? Sky looked no older than twenty-one and he wanted me to believe he went to school with my mom? No way. "College? Were you guys like...dating or something?"

Sky chuckled and smiled at me. "No, no, no. We were just really close friends. Besides, I was a freshman when I met her and of course, she was already married."

I exhaled the breath I had been holding ever since he started. He chuckled again, and I just relaxed my shoulders.

"Come on," he said, still grinning. "I just need you to meet my friend with me, ok?"

I thought for a moment then asked one more question before answering his. "What's my mother's middle name?"

"Darla," He replied not even needing to think.

"Done, I'll go," I agreed. Nobody knows my mothers middle name. We made it custom in my family when I was really young to keep middle names on the DL.

"Great, see you at-"

"Five."

"Good. See you then," He shouted as I ran off, and back to my house.


	4. Chapter 3

When I walked in, I called for my aunt. "Aunt Charlotte! Aunt Charlotte!" Her voice came from the same room I had left her in.

"What do you want, Layne? I'm busy..." her voice trailed off as I held up the Mr. Chase's number.

"They've got a spot for me If I want it," I informed smoothly. "And I'm pretty sure Mr. Chase is single~!" I joked, my eyes gleaming with mischief. My aunt was still single herself, and it was fun to joke with her about it.

"Shut up," She smiled and ripped the paper out of my hand. "I'll call them as soon as possible."

"I knew it!" I cried in mock triumph.

"Go away, Layne," My aunt teased, as she picked up the phone and began dialing the school.

"Done," I said, grabbing my beige purse and opening the front door again. "Bye, love you, be back soon!"

"Don't stay out past 10! It's a school night!"

"School doesn't start for another week~!" I said through the window in a sing-song voice. I could hear her shouting even after I left.

"Ten o' clock, Layne Terry!" I chuckled and ran all the way to the park.

Upon my arrival, I noticed Sky wasn't there yet. I checked the clock and realized I was about 10 minutes early. I shrugged and decided to just walk around and take in the autumn scenery. I noticed the "Tree of Terror" and was a little curious as to what had really happened earlier that day. I walked up to it, and put my hand gently on the rough bark.

All of a sudden I felt this strange pulse running through me. A cold, dark feeling, washed over me and I immediately pulled my hand back.

"Hey, Layne!" I heard a familiar voice behind me, but that dark energy must have scared me more than I thought, because I jumped. I turned to see, not Sky, but Jason.

_Great, _I thought. _This is just what I need right now._ "H-hey, Jason!" Dang it! I forgot he gets off at five! I mentally face palmed myself.

"What's up?" I looked at him loosing myself a little.

"Oh, um, nothing! Just walking through the park!" I giggled nervously, trying not to make anymore eye contact.

"Cool," he said, nodding slowly, as he looked around.

"Yep..." I sighed, exhaling half a laugh.

"I've got to babysit my little brother and sister tonight, so I'd better be getting home," He told me.

I nodded and waved as he left. "Okay, bye!"

I sat down next to the trunk of the tree and groaned. That was the worst conversation I have ever had. I barely had enough time to close my eyes and take a quick cat nap before: "Hey, Layne." a gently voice said.

This time I really did jump. (I might have screamed a little, too...) "Sky! Hi! What's...up?" He helped me to my feet. "Sorry I'm late," He apologized.

"Oh, it's alright!" I said smiling sheepishly. I turned him around and hastily pushed him out of the park, just in case Jason came back before we left. That would have been awkward.

I had been pushing Sky around for a little bit now, and made up my mind that we were far enough away from the park that I could stop pushing the poor boy around. I folded my hands and let my head hang a little. "Sorry, Sky."

He laughed. Not at me, but at the fact that I was apologizing. It's quite alright, Layne." He looked at me **still** smiling. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always so happy?"

I hadn't realized how far we had walked, and before Sky could reply, he turned his head and said something I didn't expect. "We're here."

The reason I didn't expect it, was because the place looked like a life size doll house. The outside was covered in frills, bows, and so many different shades of pink I felt like I was going to throw up. The ceiling was a dome shape, and by the time I got inside, I was sick of hearts.

A bell chimed as we walked in, and I looked around. No one, not a single person was inside! The lights were all off to, which was very off-putting. After a second of me in the darkness, thinking to myself, a light was flipped on, and all I can really say is, I'm happy it wasn't pink.

At the light switch, was a man who looked about 18 or 19 years old, with bright red hair, not like orange red, like fire truck red, and...I think his eyes were indigo...

"Layne," Sky walked over to the red head and introduced us. "This is the friend I was talking about. Meet Ron Fielding. Manager of Café Mew Mew."

"Café Mew Mew?" I stifled a laugh and Ron glared at me. I was a little surprised when he spoke. His voice was a lot deeper than I expected.

"Yes," he said. "Now, if you would follow me, Layne." I did as requested and followed Ron and Sky down the back halls As we walked, Ron asked me some extremely odd questions.


	5. Chapter 4

"Was that the first time you've ever used your powers?"

"What powers?"

"Have you ever been turned into any kind of animal?"

"Huh?"

"Does the name "Tokyo Mew Mew" ring any bells?" He didn't need to continue. I'd heard of Tokyo Mew Mew before, I knew I had...I just didn't know where.

"It was..." I tried to answer, but I couldn't.

"A group of elite girls with unique DNA codes, able to be infused with the DNA of any endangered," Ron informed me as if teenage girls running around with rat DNA or whatever was completely normal.

I held up my pointer finger and tried to put my two cents in, but Ron just wouldn't have it.

"Anyway, the Mews have been MIA for quite some time, and no one knew what happened to any of them. Almost like-"

It was my turn to talk now. Sadly, before I could say anything, we walked into a really high-tech room filled with computers and TV screens flashing vivid scenes of me saving that little boy from the tree near the park. "They disappeared off the face of the planet..." I was finally able to answer absently.

"Exactly!" Sky smiled. He'd been so quiet, I had forgotten he was even there.

"Until now."

"What do you mean "Until now", Ron," I asked curiously. They gave me a couple moments to let it sink in. When it did, I wasn't ready.

"Are you saying I'm a...whatever that is?!" I cried in shock and disbelief. Although it would explain my jumping ability.

"Oh, and there's a catch," Ron nodded at Sky and he walked to a closet, then, after opening the doors, he pulled out a lime green package, and walked back over to us. he handed the package to me and I was honestly scared to open it.

"Go ahead," Sky assured me. "It's ok." I nodded absently, beginning to untie the red ribbon that held the bright green package together. It came undone in y hand and it revealed the most unexpected thing.

"A...dress?" I asked raising an eyebrow and holding the frilly green, orange, and red outfit. The dress was mainly green, with orange at thee bottom and red trim, along with a white headband and black ankle boots. I didn't see anything weird about it until I saw the poof-y heart shaped apron. When I saw the apron I knew what Ron's little "catch" was.

"No! Absolutely not!" I shouted. Through all the fuss, I hadn't really noticed an oval shaped golden pendant that had been on top of the café uniform. The pendant was adorned with four golden accents at the bottom, a heart in the middle, and two curved marks that connected to the heart, but not each other.

"Ron! How am I supposed to work at the café, and go to school at the same time? I can't! I won't! I refuse!" I threw my uniform at him and began to walk out the door.

"Well, that's too bad," Ron exhaled and I could tell he was trying not to laugh, even though I had my back to him. "Now that you know about all this Mew stuff, I'm afraid we'll have to send you to Alaska."

I turned to face him again. "What? Your joking," I looked fleeting at Sky who shook his head. Groaning, I stormed over to Ron and snatched my uniform out of his hand.

"Why don't you try it on?" Ron asked.

"I hate this!" I shrieked. Sky handed me my pendant as I walked out of the room and up the stairs. As I continued up the stairs, I could hear Ron and Sky both laughing their heads off. "**A lot**!" I shouted down the hallway.

Minutes later, I was changed and out in the main café area. "Ron, I am so going to hurt you for this," I threatened, but as usual he completely ignored me.

"I see your mark is visible now," he nodded.

"Excuse me," I held up my pointer finger. "My what?"

"Your mark. Every Mew has one, but their always in a different part of your body," He walked over and tapped my cheek. "For instance, yours is on your cheek."

"WHAT!?" I whipped out my compact and checked my face. Noticing the sparkly orange butterfly looking symbol on my cheek, I screamed and tried to rub it off frantically. "Whoa! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Don't worry," Ron said crossing his arms. "It'll eventually wear off."

"When's eventually?" I asked.

"Like I said, don't worry."

"Here's your schedule," Sky handed me a sheet of paper with my scheduled days on it.

"Every day!?" I shrieked. "You guys are impossible!"

"Don't fret," Sky said. "we'll be here, too."

"Of course we won't exactly be helping you. But I wouldn't expect any customers anyway. The Café Mew Mew's main purpose is to serve as our base," Ron said.

"That way, if something comes up, we can contact you faster and save time," Sky added in.

"You know, you should really change the name of this place to "Prison a la Mew" with the hours you've got me working," I mumbled.

"Well your the only Mew we've picked up on the scanner," Ron told me. "So we have to have you here as often as possible." My attention went to the strange pendant in my hand. "So what's this do?" I asked, forgetting my anger.

"This pendant is the key to unlocking your animal DNA. The pendant can only be activated by you, though." Sky said. I fiddled with it in my hands.

"So do I have to...press a button...or...pull a string...?"

"Power Pendant, Activate," Ron said simply, and the pendant began to glow. I gasped as the soft, shimmery, green glow quickly enveloped me.

Seconds later, I stood in the café again wearing knee-high boots, and dark green thigh-high socks. On my upper left thigh, was a red cuff that matched two poof-y green cuffs on my upper arms. A similar material in red made up the top half of my dress, but the material from my lower chest down was green. I was a little _too_ short for my taste, however. My dark brunette hair was still down except for my bangs-which were now neon green with red streaks-and two buns on the side of my head, closer to the top. The buns were also red and green, and they resembled red eyed tree frog eyes. They also held up two pig-tails that were brown. The last thing I noticed was a red choker around my neck, and hanging off of that was my pendant.

"I thought you said only I could do it!" I shouted. Sky shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I altered it in case of emergency," Ron admitted.

"Well how do I get back to normal?" I inquired.

"Hmm..." Ron put a hand to his chin. "You must be infused with the DNA of some type of frog..."

"A **frog!?**" I cried. "Great! I'm a frog mutant!"


	6. Chapter 5

"To be specific..." Sky pulled out a needle and poked my shoulder with it.

"Ow!" I complained. "Why'd you do that!?"

"I needed a sample of your DNA," Sky replied. He brought out some type of box looking device and inserted the sample of my DNA into the top.

"Is that even legal?" I asked. The machine beeped and Sky read it aloud.

"You're infused with the DNA of the Malagasy Rainbow Burrowing Frog," Both Ron and I walked up behind him to see for ourselves. "Known for it's burrowing life-style. With it's abilities you'll be able to jump about 20 feet at a time, depending on your stamina and health. But if jumping isn't your thing, you could always climb!"

"Great..." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Sighing, I looked at my still open compact that mirrored my appearance. I couldn't avoid who I was. "Alright. I'll do this."

"Good, because you really don't have a choice," Ron reminded me.

"I am positive you'll do great, Layne!" Sky said encouragingly.

"And to celebrate," Ron began, looking at Sky.

"We made you a welcome cake," Sky smiled as my whole face lit up.

"Seriously!? I love you guys~!" I hugged them both and darted for the kitchen. Ron and Sky smiled as I disappeared into the heart of the café.

"Told you she'd like it," Ron said as if he had won some kind of bet they had going.

"But, she didn't like it," Sky pointed out. "She loved it." They eventually followed me into the kitchen and they could not get me to calm down.

* * *

After a little while, I decided to get back to asking questions, because I had a lot of them.

"So..." I shoved another forkful of delicious chocolate cake into my mouth before continuing. "Am I really the only mew in the entire world?"

"Well, our scanners don't reach world wide," Ron explained. "We only have scanners and satellites that stretch across the US, and like I said before, the Tokyo Mew Mew's are long gone."

I almost choked. "You mean like...dead?"

"Can't be sure, since my great grandfather in Japan died, and we don't have access to our Tokyo Base," Ron said. I nodded slowly.

"So the only way we would know if they were still alive is if they were hiding out in America?" I asked, trying to get my facts straight.

"Exactly," Sky agreed.

"But they probably are dead, considering my great grandfather was their boss at the Tokyo Café, and managed their responsibilities as Mews," Ron leaned in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed. He was being such a pessimist! There was still a chance that the past mews were alive. Old, maybe, but alive.

Still, there was no way to tell if that was true, if they were still in Japan.

"Hey, Ron," I said setting my fork down on my cute little china plate. "How did I become a Mew in the first place?"


End file.
